


On High

by orphan_account



Category: Sharknado (Movies), The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Humor, Multi, Old West, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nova has a thing for cowboys, April meets an intelligent horse, and shark cyclones are a thing.





	On High

“I look ridiculous.”

“No, you look…distinguished.” April was trying to put a positive spin on things, but Fin knew he looked ridiculous done up like a cowboy with a shiny belt and gun.

She, meanwhile, was wearing lace and satin, feathers in her hair and kid boots on her feet.

“It’s kind of hot, actually,” Nova said. She looked like an old fashioned cowgirl, in pale denim and soft buckskin. “You too,” she grinned at April, who gave a quick curtsy.

“Huh? Wait a minute, do you have thing for cowboys or something?” asked Fin.

“Maybe,” Nova smirked. “And cowgirls.”

“I need to remember that for when we get back home,” Fin said. “You both look good.”

“We do,” April said, “but we need to figure out our coordinates. We know we’re somewhere in the old west, but not why,” she said.

“It’s the sharks,” Fin said solemnly. Those words made far too much sense to all three of them.

“I’m going to ask around and find out if anything’s happened lately. Maybe they have shark cyclones,” Nova offered.

A pause filled with confusion passed. Nova clarified, "what? We're in the old west! They have cyclones!" she said. 

*** 

Ten minutes later, Nova returned to the dusty center of the town square, finding April and Fin lost in a conversation with a large, friendly looking palomino. 

“It’s weird,” said April. “Almost like I can hear what he’s thinking.” The horse neighed. “Well, I don’t know why I can hear what you’re thinking! Why don’t you explain it?”

Nova shook her head. “No one’s seen anything new recently.” April leaned into Nova’s side and sighed.

“Great. We’re all dressed up with no sharks to kill.”

Suddenly the skies began to darken. Fin reached for the six shooter strapped to his side. The women reached for their own guns.

“Spoke too soon,” he said, as a cyclone whirled over their heads.

It was filled with growling, roaring sharks.

“Sixty paces at dawn,” said Fin, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
